


Open Sesame

by CynicalBonehead



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Another warm up turned fic, Breaking stereotypes, First Crush, First Dates, First date that Randy wasn't ditched on, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gillis hasnt crushed on a guy before, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Opening Up, Randy's odd snacks, Self-Acceptance, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBonehead/pseuds/CynicalBonehead
Summary: For the first time, Randy got asked out on a date!As the date goes on, Randy and Gillis find more things to admire in each other.





	Open Sesame

A shockwave of thoughts pulsed through Randy, on that cool summer afternoon. He was all about finding new sensations, tastes, aromas, but that day he was getting a new experience.  
A date. 

Sure, he had his doubts on if his date would ACTUALLY show up. Past experiences made him used to it. He'd tell himself that things would be different, but they would ditch him anyway.  
The only difference was that he didn't ask anyone out, HE was asked out. Without missing a beat, his mind was still trying to beat him up about it. Someone with an interest in him, was unheard of. Unless it was a joke. 

Randy perked his head up, and felt his heart almost stop. There he was. Gillis actually showed up. God he might have dissociated a bit, because he never thought that would happen.  
Gillis also looked surprised to see him. He had a casual hoodie on and his face looked completely flushed. 

"Uh. I thought, the dater shows up first.." Gillis mumbled in embarrassment. 

Randy laughed nervously. "Oh! You mean the person who invites a fellow on a date? Ah.. maybe? I just showed up early. Just..just in case." He said, twisting the ends of his sweater's sleeves a little. 

"In case what?" Gillis raised a brow. 

"L-Lets not sully the mood with my emotional delusions! We are here for an enjoyable evening out. We should go see what our selections are, shall we?" Randy had verbal diarrhea and it was severe.  
Couldn't blame him too much given the circumstances. 

Gillis felt a warm feeling wash over him. What was this emotion he just got? He felt like he wanted to laugh, but not at Randy. Maybe he did, but not maliciously. His mind was doing jumping jacks, so Gillis just shook his head and followed Randy to look at the posters on the wall. Of course there were the movies that he'd be expected to enjoy, but one stood out to him.  
Lion king. 

'What would he think of me if I suggested this..? Besides its a kid's movie. I'm not supposed ta' enjoy that stuff.  
……  
But man it looks interesting. Maybe….' Gillis thought to himself. 

Randy looked among the posters and had to make a good guess. He hadn't heard about a majority of the movies. His theatre troupe had given him a few of their own reviews and takes. Though, he had little idea on what Gillis would enjoy. 

'Perhaps he'd like The Crow..? It's very action-y. Would it be rude of me to assume..? Haaaaaa ahaha I'm so nervous… I don't want to mess this up and have him hate me.  
Breathe Randall.  
Okay! I'll ask him what he wants. This is easy. I'm solid.' Randy internally monologued, like the trained actor he was. 

"Say Gillis, what would you like to see? I have no personal bias so i'd love to hear your take." Randy smiled. 

Gillis was busy internally screaming. That warm feeling was now on steroids and IT WAS RAMPAGING. He could feel his face warm up, at the sight of Randy's smile. He had to think fast. 

"U-uh.. uhm… okay. Maybe uh." He took a breath to calm himself down, then finally pointed at the Lion King poster. "Th..this one."  
Gillis braced himself for Randy to laugh.  
To mock him for wanting to see a 'baby movie'.  
But Randy didn't. 

"Oh! I had no idea you were a connoisseur of the animated world! Clearly you have great taste!~" 

Why….didnt he laugh? 

They bought the tickets and finally went into the cinema. Randy was already eyeing the concession stand, Gillis followed the smaller man up to the counter. He expected Randy to get some weird food combo, but he was pleasantly surprised.  
Randy ordered a hot pickle with his soda and some popcorn. 

'I just can't keep assuming he's gonna be weird. I'm sure he's more than that. He..did agree to see this movie with me after all…" Gillis thought, while getting his own drink and little box of candy. 

They made their way to the theatre and sat down in the middle section. Gillis was getting a bit comfortable, but caught a glimpse of Randy using some odd powder on his popcorn. Randy turned bright red and slipped the little container back in his pocket. 

"Garlic seasoning.. I enjoy popcorn a lot better with it." Randy shyly commented. 

Gillis managed to relax and just smile. "That's cool. I sometimes use the butter kind. For..uh. extra butter." 

Randy chuckled a little, and it seemed contagious. Gillis couldn't help but chuckle too. Something about Randy made him ease up, show a little more of himself.  
Why couldn't he be like this all the time??? 

Gillis had to cut his thoughts off, as the previews were starting. That's when people really started filing in. It was a little daunting to see parents come in with their kids. Though if anyone looked at Gillis and Randy; they would just look like two friends watching a movie. They were safe.  
At least both of them reassured themselves that. 

When the actual movie started, it was a roller coaster. Randy would glance over and see Gillis tapping his foot a little to "I just can't wait to be king". It was adorable to watch.  
It'd be a lie if he said he didn't cry during the movie. Randy got very teary eyed, watching Mufusa's death. Gillis was full on crying, but not sobbing. The guy was on the edge of his seat the entire time. The big guy looked like he hated the fact that the villain song was a bop. It was positively adorable seeing a big guy like him pout. 

As the movie came to a close, both guys had almost forgotten the other people in the theater. It didn't stop Randy from spouting lyrics from 'Hakuna Matata.' Gillis didn't sing with him, he just quietly hummed along. It was astounding Gillis. Some parents stared at Randy, but the guy didn't even flinch. He just continued with the song, even if some children were giggling at him

'How can he just burst out in song like this..? I don't get it. He's shy but confident????' Gillis thought to himself, watching Randy. 

Randy threw their trash away and walked with Gillis in the parking lot. The sun had just begun to set, and the cool breeze tickled their faces. Warmer than the air conditioner of the theatre, but not unbearably hot. Gillis watched Randy bounce while he walked, it confused him so much. He finally stopped at some chain link fence, and took a break to lean his back against it. 

"Everything okay Gillis?" Randy inquired. 

"Wuh? Yeah.. yeah m'fine. Jus' thinking." Gillis said, looking at the streetlights slowly turning on. 

Randy fidgeted for a moment, nervous but curious. "Penny for your thoughts..?" 

It took Gillis a second to understand what that phrase meant. He huffed out of embarrassment and looked at his feet.  
"I don't get you Randy." 

Of course.  
"Ahaha… I hear that quite a lot my chum. I'm 'eccentric' and-"

"-not that you idiot." Gillis felt warm in the face. "Shit. I mean. You aren't an idiot...uh…" he just heavily sighed and kicked some gravel.  
"You're…shy but not scared to be you. You do it even tho' people look at you funny. Like you can't hide who you are. I-I'm ...envious of you." 

Now this was not what Randy expected to hear from Gillis.. the guy who looked so tough. 

"I… I don't show every facet of myself Gillis. I still hide part of myself, to protect me. Not everyone would just accept it with open arms." Randy distantly spoke, while leaning on the fence next to Gillis.  
"I only share what I want people to see. Golly god, I never intended for people at the Habitat to hear about me dousing myself in pickle juice. I was just so… no overstimulated is not the word…" 

Gillis almost chuckled seeing Randy, the poet, struggle with his words.  
"At your wits end?" 

Randy exclaimed, "Yes! Uh.. yeah. After not having my own comfort scents for a while, I got desperate. Now everyone knows me as 'The Pickle Boy.' Ahaha.." he laughed weakly.  
"Envious of pickle boy.. I guess I don't get you either." 

"Well I can't just be what I want either y'know. Look at me. I'm a big guy. I gotta be one way or I'll be joked about being soft...or..Gay." 

"But aren't you gay?" 

Gillis stood up straight. "Well! I'm!....  
Not sure. Guys n girls can seem cute to me. B-but that's not the point! It's people thinking being sensitive means ya' gotta be feminine. Then comes the gay stereotype jokes. It's so fuckin' hard to shake those off." 

Randy nodded. "Ah yes. That. Now I follow. I'm sorry, that you don't get to be the guy you want to be. I can't exactly do that either." 

The two looked up at the sky in understanding silence. For the first time, Randy felt like he understood someone, without even saying a word to them.  
Gillis felt the same, but he scared to let it go. He had grown to accept the warm feeling Randy gave him. Was it a crush? What would he do with those feelings? 

Randy finally broke the silence. 

"I propose a solution! If we uh.. hang out again, then we can be our truest selves! Around each other.. if that would help." Randy's confidence fluctuating before Gillis, made the warm feelings roar to life. 

Gillis thought about it hard.  
'Maybe… maybe trying this out with him won't be so bad.'  
He looked up at Randy, face warm and flushed.  
"Yeah." His hands were practically shaking, but he held Randy's hand anyway. "I w-would like that." 

Randy felt like he would faint and fly at the same time. He reluctantly entwined his fingers with Gillis' 

The world couldn't accept them, but they could accept each other.


End file.
